Through Different Eyes
by LUFFYwillLIVE1
Summary: Spenser is a girl who can gain personalities by looking people in the eye. Thank God she has her glasses with her, right?... What happens when she looses them around Oliver and Allen? (Rated T, just cause)


**Authors Note:**

 **This is an OC fanfic with the 2p's~**

 **Basically, Spenser(OC) has a condition where, without her glasses, she gains the personality of the person she looks at. This only happens if she looks in someone's eyes though, and her glasses are what protects her from this happening. If you'd like more info on her character I'd be happy to give it, especially questions. She's still a work in progress character though, so ideas are welcomed.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia… If I did I'd make a 2p series -.- among other things…**

* * *

Chapter 1: Missing Something?

Spenser walked into the local pastry shop down the street from her house. The cheering of the bell rang sweetly in her ears, but she couldn't enjoy it. Her face was filled with a silent panic and her vibrant green eyes frantically looked around the shop as if searching for something.

"May I help you Ms. Danae?" The shopkeeper said in his thick British accent from behind the counter.

He was a cheerful man and that showed on his amazingly bright wardrobe. Which was a pink vest over a light blue shirt, a pink and white stripped apron, and to top it off was a baby-blue bow. His most dominant feature was his strawberry-kissed hair and bright blue eyes.

"Uh… Yes, have you seen a pair of glasses left anywhere?" Spenser said as she approached the counter.

She didn't sound nervous but instead her tone was worried and… scared? She also refused to look the shopkeeper in the eye like how she usually would when she'd come over to help cook in his small shop.

"Oh my, I can't even tell they're gone! Well… I wouldn't know right this moment… How about I help you check the kitchen? You might have left them here yesterday!" He said cheerfully as he pulled the counter up to let her come through.

"Thank you Mr. Kirkland!" Her voice sounded a little bit relieved but still tense.

"Not a problem Dear! And I've told you before, you don't need to call me that~ Oliver is fine!"

"Okay - … Oliver" His smile widened in a sweet joy as she walked behind the counter and they headed to the two wooden doors that lead to the kitchen.

Once there Spenser rushed around in a stressful manner, looking for her glasses as if her life depended on it. Oliver was taken aback at how urgently she was acting so she could find her glasses. He started to look around too, but he usually didn't see his friend so stressed out.

 _'Usually she's so calm and stable…'_ he thought.

Spenser was searching the table in the center, moving spices and utensils around the wooden table top. Oliver was on the other side of the table with his hands clasped together in worry.

"Say, Spenser dear, is something wrong? You seem to be very troubled. I can't say I'm not worried…"

She sighed and her eyebrows were furrowed as she ran her hand through her wavy brown hair in a stressed manner, "I just… REALLY need to find those glasses…"

' _They must be very expensive!'_ Oliver thought as he started to join her in her searching.

Spenser was looking frantically in the small area she was in, the kitchen wasn't too big but it had a lot of shelves and small corners. It was a really homey and warm, perfect for Oliver and she loved helping him bake. In the very back of the kitchen there's a locked door that Oliver doesn't let anyone into. Spenser has asked questions to what it held, and he always said that's where his secret ingredient was.

"Oliver, do you think I could check in there, just in case?" she said, staring to the door intently.

"No, I'm sorry dear. Besides, why on earth would your glasses be in there if you've never been inside?" Oliver reasoned.

"I guess your right…" she said and continued to look through the bottom shelves.

This only strengthened Oliver's worry for her because by now Spenser would be asking endless questions about the door or trying to guess what's behind it. But, instead she dismissed the door entirely and kept looking.

After a while of searching through kitchen utensils, ingredients, pots and pans Oliver finally found them under a shelf near the stove that no one really notices.

' _Ah-ha! So that's where you sour tarts have been all this time! … Hmm… They don't_ look _too expensive…'_

Oliver examined the small, black framed glasses to look for some sort of embroidery or gem, but they were just plain frames.

 _'They must be expensive prescriptions…'_

He looked through them and found he could see through just as clearly.

 _'No prescriptions!? Then why are they so important? … And why would she wear fake glasses? She wouldn't look me in the eye either and she's not acting like her usual self… Why is that?'_

Oliver looked back to Spenser who was still stressed out on looking for her glasses. He tried to study her to see if something stood out without them on her face but she looked the same, which puzzled Oliver more. Nothing was out of the ordinary in her clothing and she doesn't seem like someone who would be in dept. In fact, she was a very sweet and responsible person.

Spenser then stood up and sighed in defeat, obviously tired emotionally and physically. Oliver quickly hid the glasses in his apron pocket, before she could notice.

 _'I know that it's bad to hide things… but I'd like to know why this is so important first… and what my 'friend' is hiding from me'_

"Well I guess they're not here…" her face was so disappointed it almost broke Oliver's heart to see her that way and he almost wanted to just give her the glasses so she wouldn't be so down… but he wanted to know why these fake glasses are so important, and who he was allowing into his kitchen.

 _'I've only seen Allen this stressed and it was because he owed somebody money… But, that can't be it with her… right?'_

He walked closer to her and placed his hands on her shoulders in comfort. She still didn't look him in the eye.

"Oh cheer up cupcake! You'll find them eventually! Why don't you help me make a batch of cookies! We can share them too!"

It seemed like she was about to refuse is offer, but instead looked down to her stomach and said, "I guess so…" with a frown still present on her face.

He reached for her chin and turned her head to look at his face where he held a comforting smile. For the first time today, her green eyes met Oliver's sweet blue. "Everything's going to be fine, okay pumpkin tart?"

A smile like his usual one grew on her face. "Okay! Thank you Oliver!" She turned away happily and Oliver was satisfied he was able to cheer his friend up so much.

 _'Of course she wouldn't be in dept! What was I thinking? I'll give her the glasses after we enjoy a batch then.'_

Spenser had a smile plastered on her face as she tied her wavy hair up in a high pony-tail. She happily strolled over to the apron rack and put on Oliver's spare pink apron instead of her usual light brown one. She got to work setting up the cookie batter and mixed the ingredients with Oliver. This was a big contrast to how she was when she first entered all worried and stressed. Oliver noticed it but decided to just happy his friend was just as happy as he was.

 _'I knew Spenser liked cookies but she's much happier about them today! I suppose she needs them after how much she was stressing. And she's not avoiding eye contact anymore! Wait…. Were her eyes always blue?'_

* * *

 **I DID IT!**

 **I'm welcome to criticism, suggestions, & reviews~ even plot pointers. And please tell me if I had any grammar/spelling errors I missed.**

 **Plus if you'd want me to elaborate on Spenser (Past, life, how she got her "power") I'd be happy to in later chapters.**

 **Thank you for reading you beautiful people!**


End file.
